Look Who We Found
by KT08
Summary: The Cullen Teens have found their future mother and their father's mate. How will they help to get them together and become a family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I have just graduated from the University of Florida, with a masters degree in education. I graduated early, so now I am a twenty-two year old teacher. I have decided that I wanted to get a job closer to my father, so now I will be teaching at Forks High School teaching English. I will be staying with Charlie, my dad, until I find a place of my own. I also decided to go to Forks because I just feel like I have to be there. I cannot explain the feeling, but I know when I get there, my life is going to change drastically, but hopefully it will be a good change.

**CPOV**

"Have you heard? Chief Swan's daughter has moved down here and is the new English teacher at the high school," I heard one of the nurses telling another.

That's all the nurses do here, is gossip. They really need to get a new hobby. I am just glad that they are not talking about me and my family. I feel bad for the Chief's daughter though, she is going to be the gossip of this town for awhile.

I am a 360 something year old, single, vegetarian vampire. I have five teenage vampire children. There's Edward, I changed him when he was 17 before he could die of the Spanish influenza, in 1918. Then it was Rosalie, who was 18 when I changed her. She was raped and left for dead by her fiancé and his friends. Then there is Emmett, Rosalie's mate and husband. I changed him when he was 18; Rosalie found him being mauled by a bear and brought him to me to change. Then there is Alice and Jasper who are also mates and are married. They were not changed by me. Jasper was changed during the Civil War at the age of 18 and Alice doesn't know her age, but we assume that she is around 16 or 17, or who her sire was because they left her by herself. They came to live with us about 60 years ago.

They are all attending high school. Edward and Alice are sophomores; and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are juniors. I wonder how they are doing right now.

**EPOV**

I can't believe I am here in high school again. The minds of these teenagers are disturbing. The boys are thinking about the new teacher, Miss Swan. They are all dreaming about doing dirty things to her and that is just disturbing. The girls are jealous because all the boys are talking about the new teacher and not paying attention to them.

It is now lunchtime and I was going to meet up with my siblings at our table. When I got to the table, I was bombarded by there thoughts of the new teacher.

"What has you guys all thinking about the new English teacher?" I asked.

Alice was jumping up and down in her seat in excitement.

"Miss Swan actually gave Emmett and I detention today, she didn't fall for our charm. We really tried to get out of it, but she wasn't even fazed. She looked and felt amused like she knew that we were trying to out of detention," said Jasper.

I laughed at them and they gave me dirty looks.

"Well, when I was leaving her class, she told me that if I ever needed to talk, that she was there for me. That I could come to her for anything, the way she was looking at me was like a mother looking at her daughter," said Rosalie.

"I don't have her until after lunch with you Edward, but I had a vision earlier about her and us," said Alice, and then she paused for dramatic effect.

"Alice, will you just tell us already," I sighed out.

"Well, I saw that she would be part of the family," said Alice.

We were all shocked into silence. What did she mean?

"What do you mean Alice?" asked Jasper.

"She is going to become one of us. She is Carlisle's mate. She will become a mother to us. She will also help bring Edward and his mate together. I can't see Edward's mate yet, but I know that Miss Swan helps Edward find her. And we will become a complete family," said Alice.

We were all shocked and Emmett's, Jasper's, and Rosalie's were blank from shock.

"I know I was shocked at first to, but I can't wait until she and Carlisle meets. They will fall in love immediately. She won't care that we aren't human and she will love us as if we were her own," Alice continued.

"So let me get this straight. She is Carlisle's mate, will become our mother, and she will help me find my mate?" I asked her after I unfroze.

"Yes, I just don't know how she finds out about what we are," she said frustrated.

"Well, how long do we have to wait for them to meet?" asked an excited Rosalie.

We all looked at her like she had three heads and six arms. Where was Rosalie the ice queen?

"What? I can be nice, I want Carlisle to be happy, and believe it or not, Edward deserves to be happy too. If she is going to make all of us happy, then I can't wait for her to become a Cullen," said Rose.

"Well, we can wait for them to meet on their own, or we can help them out," she said.

We all looked at each other and said, "Help them out," and then we all laughed.

"So how are we going help them out?" I asked.

**PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I KEEP GOING?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I have been here in Forks for almost a week and I have had the same dream. It's of me and seven others. In this dream, we are all sitting around in a beautiful living room laughing. It consists of six teenagers and two adults, the two adults being me and a very gorgeous man. He had blonde hair that was slick back, gold eyes and a handsome smile. He had his arm around my back and I was snuggled into his side. I could tell that he had a great body too.

When I looked at everyone in the room, they all looked happy. We all looked happy. Then I started to hear the conversation.

"_Okay, what are you guys going to do today?" I asked._

"_Well, since it's a sunny day, we kids are going to go for a hunt and leave you two alone for a few hours," said the boy with copper colored hair._

"_Yeah, we are leaving so you guys can get your freak on," said the really muscular boy with brown, curly hair._

_The beautiful blonde girl smacked him in the back of the head._

"_I hate to tell you this Emmett, but your father and I can't really get our "freak on" with these little ones in the way," I said as I started to get up._

_All seven people got up in a flash and tried to get me to sit back down._

"_You guys really need to stop this, I just have to go to the bathroom," I said with a laugh._

"_We know that you like to do things for yourself mom, but we want to make sure that you and our siblings are safe," said the blonde boy, "and I ask that you never speak of getting your freak on with dad again because that is just disturbing, children should never know what their parents do in the bedroom."_

"_We don't always do it in the bedroom," mumbled the blonde god from beside me._

_We all look at him in shock._

"_What? I'm pretty sure that these babies," he said rubbing my stomach, "were conceived on the dinning room table."_

"_DAD!" shouted all the teens in the room. They all looked shocked and horrified that he said something like that._

"_Carlisle, honey, I'm pretty sure you didn't need to say that to them," I told the gorgeous man._

"_I know dear, but it just kind of slipped out," he said looking sheepishly at me._

_I just shook my head, patted his cheek and waddled to the bathroom muttering about stupid vampire husbands and their broken filters._

That is usually the time I wake up from my dream. I don't know everyone's name, just the big muscular boy and the gorgeous blonde god. Every time that I have this dream, I want that life with that family. I'm not sure if they even exist or even if they are really vampires. But now I want to meet them so bad that it hurts. I know that the teenagers in my dream are not really mine because I don't look old enough to have children that old.

Anyways, today is my first day at Forks high school. I decided to wear a black pencil skirt, a blue button up shirt, and black high heels. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile.)** I thought that I looked professional enough to look like a teacher, but casual enough that I was comfortable with how I looked.

When I got down stairs I noticed that Charlie had already left for work, so I grabbed a traveling mug and poured me some coffee and grabbed a breakfast bar and headed out. When I got to the school, I parked my car and got out. I headed for the office and went inside. There was a lady at the desk, her nametag said Mrs. Cope.

"Um, excuse me. I'm Isabella Swan, the new English teacher, I was wondering if you could help me," I said to her.

"Oh yes, dear, I have everything you will need right here. You will be in classroom five. I will show you to it right now," she answered.

Then she took me to my classroom and showed me around. When she left I decided to write my name on the board. Then people started to come into the classroom and taking seats and then the bell rang.

"Good morning class, my name as you can see is Miss Swan. We will be starting off with taking attendance. So when I call your name say here," I told them.

So I began to take roll and when I got to Rosalie Hale no one said here. I was about to move on when the door opened and in walked the beautiful blonde girl from my dream. I was shocked to see her, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I'm Rosalie Hale," she said in a bored tone.

She didn't look like the girl from my dream. The Rosalie in my dream had a beautiful smile on her face at all times and had a little twinkle in her eyes. This Rosalie looked like…like…a bitch. I hope I will be able to change that.

"Miss Hale, I do not like tardiness to my class, but since this is my first day here, I will not give you detention, but come to my class late again and you will have it," I told her.

She nodded and headed to an open seat and I continued with the class.

When the class was over, I couldn't help it. I had to let Rosalie know that I was here for her.

"Rosalie, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes but came over to my desk anyway.

"Miss Swan, I am really so-" she began in her bored tone, but I stopped her.

"This has nothing to do with you being late Rosalie. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever needed to talk to anyone, that I am here for you. You can come to me for anything, okay," I said to her.

She stood there in shock and just stared at me. Then she shook here head and answered,  
Thank you, Miss Swan, I will keep that in mind. Goodbye," she said in a daze and left.

I just chuckled and got ready for my next class.

It was already my fourth period class and in this class I had Emmett and the blonde boy, which I now know as Jasper. They kept throwing things at the other male students. I knew that they thought that they were being slick, but I saw them. So when class was over I called them up to my desk.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale? Will you please come here?" I asked them.

They both walked up to my desk and said, "Yes, Miss Swan.

"I would like to inform you both that you have detention after school today," I told them.

They both looked shocked.

"Why Miss Swan?" asked Jasper.

"I saw the both of you throwing things at some of the male students during class, and don't deny it," I said.

"We're sorry Miss Swan. Please don't give us detention," begged Emmett. They both gave me these puppy dog eyes and pushed out their bottom lips to pout.

I had to say that they both looked adorable with the pouts, almost like children. Then I thought that it was funny that they tried to use this on me.

"You both have detention after school today. I expect you both to be here. Now you may go to lunch," I said dismissing them.

"Yes ma'am," they both said dejectedly.

When I knew that they were out of hearing distance, I began to giggle about how they looked. You would think that I just kicked their puppy or something.

Well know I have one more class, sixth period. I have free period for fifth. I have met Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Now I just need to meet the copper haired boy and the last two girls and Carlisle. If the children are real then he must be real to, I really hope so.

When sixth period started, I was so excited to see my future children; hopefully they would be my future children. But when only two of the last three that I haven't met walked in I frowned. _Where was she?_

I put that at the back of my head for now and started class.

"Good afternoon class, I am Miss Swan, your new English teacher. I threw that in there just in case you forgot what class this was. So anyway we will begin with roll call," I said.

I was glad that I didn't have any problems with Edward and Alice, I learned their names.

I excused the class and sat at my desk to wait for Emmett and Jasper.

"Excuse us Miss Swan, but would it be alright if we stayed here while Emmett and Jasper have detention, we all came in the same car today so we have to wait for them. Oh and is it alright if Rosalie stays to?" asked Alice.

I smiled at the both of them and answered, "Sure."

"Thank you, Miss Swan," said Edward said shyly.

"No problem," I said.

Just then Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie walked into the room. Rosalie looks shyly at me and was about to say something but Alice cut her off.

"It's okay Rose, she said it was alright if we stay and wait for Jazz and Em," she said.

"Thank you for letting us wait in here for them, not most teachers wouldn't do that," said Rosalie.

"No problem, I'm not like most teachers. I'm not really strict, but I thought that since I let you go without detention then I should actually give them detention," I told her.

"Wait, Rose was supposed to get detention, but you let her go. That's not fair! I bet whatever she did was worse than what we did," said a pouting Emmett while Rosalie was glaring at him.

I giggled and said, "She was late for class today and I told her that she better not be late again because if she is then she will get detention. You two were throwing things at the boys in the class and I caught you. I just didn't tell you till after class so you wouldn't be embarrassed or anything."

"I can't believe that you guys were doing that, dad's going to be so disappointed in you guys when he finds out," said Alice.

I perked up at this; I hope they were talking about Carlisle. I hope that he was single because that would really suck if he wasn't.

"Carlisle is not going to find out about this, or if he does I will set your closet on fire," said Emmett.

"Jazz, you wouldn't let him do that now would you?" said Alice giving Jasper a pout.

"I would never let him near your closet," said Jasper hugging Alice and kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, I have a question," I said to them, they nodded their heads for me to continue, "I thought that all of you were brothers and sisters, but from what I saw from Alice and Jasper, some of you are a lot closer then that. So who is with who and please explain this to me because this looks kind of wrong at the moment."

They all looked at each other and then looked back at me. I hope they tell were my other future daughter is because it won't be they same with out her.

"Well, all we have is our dad; we have never had a mother. He adopted all of us, the only ones that are really related are Jasper and Rosalie, they are twins. Emmett and Rosalie are a couple and Jasper and Alice are a couple. Carlisle and I are the only single ones in the family," said Edward.

He looked so said when he said that he was single, that must mean we have to find my other daughter and they can be together. I really hope so because Edward should not be this sad, ever.

"Okay, I get it now. It must be hard for you four to be together while living in this town. People always talking about you and I bet it was hard for you guys to convince the students at this school that you guys were taken. You guys all have my support with your relationships and I will not judge you guys," I told them, I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to go, "well you guys can leave now, I have to get going to. So I will see you all tomorrow."

We all walked to the door and they all turned to me.

"Thank you Miss Swan for letting us wait in here," said Edward.

"You're welcome," I said smiling at them.

"We also would like to thank you for what you said about supporting our relationships and for not judging us," said Rosalie.

When I was about to answer her, she jumped at me and gave me a hug. Then all of a sudden I was in a group hug.

"Okay you guys lets go. I will see you all tomorrow," I said again after a while.

"Bye Miss Swan," they all said.

After I locked up, I walked to car and got in. I drove off thinking about the Cullens and Hales. Then all of a sudden a deer ran into the road and I swerved and hit a tree. Then everything went black.

**EPOV**

We were on our way home talking about Miss Swan when Alice was pulled into vision

_Vision_

_A car is driving down a road when all of a sudden a deer runs into the road and the car swerves and hits a tree. The drive slumps forward._

_End of Vision_

"Edward, turn around now and get there. Rose call for an ambulance and tell them to get to the road that leads to the school, there was an accident," Alice yelled.

I was already turning around during the vision. Everyone was confused as to why we cared about this accident.

"Guys, Miss Swan was the one in accident, she is passed out in her car," I told them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

This caused everyone to become frantic, but at least Rose called for the ambulance. We got there before the ambulance did so we went to see if she was ok. Emmett helped me pull her out of the car very carefully. It didn't look like anything was broken, but she did have a cut on her forehead and a bump. I wonder why none of us have noticed her blood.

"Jasper, do you feel any bloodlust from any of us?" I asked.

"No. I just feel concern from everyone. I don't even feel like I want to attack her," he said shocked.

I just nodded and turned back to look at her. "She might have a concussion," I told them.

Just then the ambulance arrived and took over. They were about to leave, but asked if one of us wanted to go.

"Alice, why don't you go and we will follow," I said.

She nodded her head, kissed Jasper on the cheek and got into the ambulance. We all got into the Volvo.

"You think she's ok?" asked Emmett.

"I hope so," I answered.

"Should we call Carlisle?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know, they will most likely put him as her doctor, but maybe we should to make sure. Yeah, go ahead and call him. Just tell him that he needs to make sure that Miss Swan is okay and that he is her doctor," I told him.

"What a way for them to meet. So much for us getting involved, fate decided it was time for them to meet I guess," said Rosalie while she looked out the window. "I just really hope she is okay, I don't want her to have to be changed right now; I think it's too soon."

We all just nodded in agreement.

**CPOV**

I was sitting in my office going over some paperwork when my cell phone rang.

_Carlisle, we need you to be the doctor for Isabella Swan. She was in a car accident and is currently unconscious. She should be there any minute._

**Okay Jasper, but what is going on and we are you concerned about a human?**

_We will explain when we get there, but you need to make sure that she is okay. Alice will be arriving with her. Just do what ever you can and if it comes down to it you need to change her, but that is the absolutely last option. Just make sure she is okay._

**Okay son, you have my word that I will make sure she is okay. I won't change her unless I really need to. Now I better go, I will see you all soon.**

I then hung up and started to walk out of my office when all of a sudden I felt like I really needed to get to the entrance of the hospital. So I started to walk faster.

"Doctor Cullen, an ambulance just arrived with a female patient with a head injury from a car accident. She's in room eight and is currently unconscious," said one of the nurses.

"Thank you," I said as I walked past her.

When I got to the room, I looked at the woman in the bed and noticed that she was beautiful, but I had to do my job so I put that at the back of my mind.

I ordered tests to be done and they all came back okay, she didn't have a concussion. She just needed a few stitches for the cut on her head. Other then that she just had a few bumps and bruises. Isabella was still unconscious, but she should be waking up any time now.

When I left her room, her father was in there with her. I walked back to my office, where I know my children are waiting for me. When I walk into the room and close the door, the questions start up.

"Is she ok?" asked Jasper.

"Is she awake?" asked Rosalie.

"Does she have a concussion?" asked Emmett.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts about her?" asked Edward.

"Why did you leave her alone?" asked Alice.

"Everyone needs to slow down. Jasper, she is okay. Rose, she isn't awake yet, but she should be waking up soon. Emmett, she doesn't have a concussion. Edward, I was trying to give her some privacy. Alice, her father is in the room with her, so I didn't leave her alone. Now will you guys tell me what's going on and why you all care about her so much?" I told them.

They all looked at each other and then looked down.

"Don't all speak at once," I said.

"Alice had a vision about her," said Rose.

"Isabella Swan is your mate," said Emmett.

"She will be our mother," said Jasper.

"She will help me find my mate," said Edward.

"She will be a Cullen by the end of this year," said Alice.

I was shocked. She was my mate, she was going to be the mother of my children, and she would help Edward find his mate.

"Carlisle, I also saw her like us. She is going to become a vampire. But I don't know how she finds out what we are. I can't always see her. Sometimes there are blind spots. Edward can't read her mind either," said Alice.

"I can still feel her emotions though," piped in Jasper.

"That's why I felt that pull to her," I mumbled.

"Well, I am going to go check on her. If you guys want to see her when she awakes, wait in here until I call you guys," I said to my children while walking out of my office and to my mate.

**BPOV**

Why does my head hurt? Where am I? What's that bright light?

I groaned.

"Bells, oh thank god. You scared me half to death. Don't ever do that to me again baby girl," I heard my dad say. Where is he?

"Dad? What happened?" I asked to the ceiling.

"You were in a car accident and hit your head hard enough to knock you out but not hard enough to have a concussion," he said.

I turned to look at him and said, "Oh, now I remember. The stupid deer had to go and jump into the road and I swerved out of the way, after that I can't remember. How did I get here?"

"Dr. Cullen's children found you and called an ambulance. The little one, Alice, went with you in the ambulance. I think they are all still here waiting to see you," said dad.

"Oh, well I will have to find a way to repay them," I mumbled to myself.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked the man of my dreams, literally. We locked eyes and couldn't look away, until Charlie coughed and I looked down at my hands blushing furiously.

"Well, I am glad that you are awake. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle.

"Besides the pain in my head, I'm fine. How long do I have to stay here?" I answered.

"That's good; I will get you some pain medicine. You will have to stay over night," he said.

I just nodded my head and winced. Shouldn't have done that, it hurt and know I'm dizzy.

"Okay, I will be right back. Are you up for some visitors, my children wanted to see for themselves if you are okay," he asked.

"You can send them in," I said.

Then he walked out of the room.

"Bells, since you are staying over night, I gonna head out, I will be back tomorrow with some clothes for you, okay," dad said as he got up and kissed my forehead.

"Okay dad. See you tomorrow. Love you," I told him.

"Love you too, Bells," he said as he left.

Right before the door shut all the way, it was pushed open and in walked five of my seven favorite vampires. I smiled at all of them.

"Miss Swan, are you all right?" asked Edward.

"Yes, my head hurts, but other then that I'm fine. Your father went to get me some pain medicine," I told him.

"Well here are those pain meds," Carlisle said as he walked in.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," I said after I took them.

I looked around at everyone in the room and said, "Thank you for calling the ambulance. I don't know how long I would have been out there until someone found me."

"You don't have to thank us Miss Swan," said Rosalie.

"Okay, but how about you guys stop calling me Miss Swan for right now. You only have to call me Miss Swan at school, okay," I said, "call me Bella."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

It became really quiet after that, so I just decided to tell them.

"So, I don't mean to be blunt about this, but I know that you are vampires," I said.

They looked at me shocked and everything got quiet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Um…I know that you guys are vampires," I said again.

"No were not!" exclaimed Emmett.

"You idiot! Now she knows were lying," said Rosalie in a harsh voice while smacking Emmett in the back of his head.

"Ow Rosie, that hurt, now she really knows that we are lying because you said that we were going to lie," said Emmett.

"Will you two be quiet!" exclaimed Carlisle; this caused everyone to look at him with open mouths. I guess Carlisle doesn't usually raise his voice.

It looks like Carlisle should be blushing. He looked really embarrassed. Since he was leaning on the bed, I reached over and patted his hand in comfort.

"It's okay to get frustrated with them you know, they are your children," I said to him.

"I know, I have never raised my voice to them though," he said.

"There's a first for everything. Well, I bet your wondering how I found out you guys were vampires?" I asked them, they all nodded their heads. "Well, you all must know that I have been here for about a week now, right?"

"Yes, you have been the talk of the town for a while now," said Edward.

"Since the first night I got here I have had the same dream every night," I told them.

"What happens in this dream?" asked Jasper.

**CPOV**

"What happens in this dream?" asked Jasper.

"Well, we are all there. We are sitting around in a living room talking," she paused, looked around the room at everyone and said, "you may not believe what I am telling you, but this is what really happened in my dream. I wasn't going to tell you everything, but I have decided not to keep anything from you guys."

"That is alright Isabella, you can tell us anything and in return we will tell you everything about us," I told her.

"Okay…can I ask you something?" she asked us, we nodded so she continued, "in my dream there was seven of you guys. There were all of you and another girl. Where is she at?"

We all looked at each other and then at her and I answered her, "It's just been the six of us, there has never been seven. In your dream, where was she sitting?"

"She was sitting by Edward and his arm was around her. They were cuddled on the couch. So you don't know who she is then?" she asked.

Edward was the one who answered, and pleaded, "Well, we might know who she is, just please tell me that the girl didn't have strawberry blonde hair."

"Well she was very beautiful. She looked taller then me, but shorter then Rosalie. She had dark brown, almost black hair, that's about as much as I am going to tell you," said Isabella.

"Thank god it wasn't Tanya," muttered Edward and he visibly shuddered.

"Who is Tanya?" asked Isabella.

Everyone burst out laughing and Edward glared at them all.

"Tanya is part of another coven of vampires. She has been trying to seduce Edward since the first time they met. He has on numerous occasions found her in his room, on his bed in skanky lingerie. I even think that she was naked one time. But Edward always turns her down, in a gentlemanly manner," said Alice as she finished laughing.

Isabella got a look on her face that looked deadly. Then Jasper whispered too low and fast for her to hear, "She is pissed. I think she may go off about that. She already feels like we are her children. I picked up on this at school, but couldn't place the feeling. But know that Carlisle is here, I finally remember where I felt those feelings. She feels the same way Carlisle does for us. We are her children, even Edward's unknown mate."

We were all shocked by this. We were even more shocked when she started ranting.

"That girl better stay away from Edward or so help me…" she trailed off in thought. Then she looked around the room and got the look again. "If you all know that this is happening than why don't you all say something to her. It is clear that Edward wants nothing to do with her, so why don't you all help your brother. You are supposed to be there for each other, not let each other suffer. How many times have any of you known that she was going to do this and let him just walk into that awkward moment?"

Four of my, no our, five children looked down in shame.

"That's what I thought. The next time you see her and I hear that Edward had to go through something like that again, then you four will be grounded from something you love," she said in a stern voice, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes mom," Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice said together.

When they all answered, everyone froze. No one spoke; we all just looked at each other.

Then Isabella spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you guys like that." She looked away from us and turned so she was facing the wall and said, "You are not my children, I shouldn't be talking to you like that."

We could all smell the tears that she shed. I wanted to comfort her in private, so I told the kids to leave. They all nodded and got up to leave.

"Dad, make sure to tell her that we all think of her as our mother already and that we will come visit her tomorrow," said Jasper.

I just nodded and walked to the head of the bed and pulled a chair up and sat down.

"Isabella, you have nothing to be ashamed of," I told her.

"Yes I do. I just scolded your children and I have no right doing so. You should be mad at me for talking to your children like that," She whispered out.

"Sweetheart, my children already love you. I know that you only met them today, but they love you like a mom. To them, you are their mother," I said to her as I rubbed her back.

She turned over and looked into my eyes and said, "I already love them too. In my dreams I can feel what I feel for each of you and I already love you all as if I've known you all for years instead of just hours."

I swear that my dead heart just beat. She already loved me? This beautiful creature loves me?

"Now, when you say you love everyone, who does that include?" I asked.

She blushed, but still answered, "Alice, Jasper Emmett, you, Rosalie, Edward, and the daughter I have yet to meet."

"Well, I know that the children love you too, and when our other daughter appears, she will love you too. As for me, I am already starting to love you too. I like that you felt comfortable with the kids. It shows me that you care. I know the more I learn about you the more I will love you," I told her while leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Carlisle, I want to tell you everything in my dream, and then you can tell the kids what you deem as important. There is some of the dream that is kind of embarrassing," She said after a while of just staring into each others eyes.

I just nodded for her to continue with her dream. She told me everything that happened in her dream and it shocked me. We were going to get married and she was going to become pregnant with my children. I didn't even know if this was possible. If it is, I know that we would have to be careful.

When I looked at her, she looked scared and that just didn't sit well with me.

"Why do you look so scared?" I asked her.

"You have been quiet for a half hour now. I wasn't sure if you believed me or not," she whispered out.

"Isabella, I believe you, I was just wondering if you being able to become pregnant is possible. I want it to be true, but I have never heard of this happening," I answered her.

"Oh," she said.

Then she yawned, and that is when I noticed what time it was. It was eleven o' clock and she must be exhausted.

"Sweetheart, it's late, and you really need your rest," I said to her.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? After I fall asleep you can go home and make sure that those kids go to school tomorrow and come to see me after they get out of school. If they show up before school is out they will be in a lot…" she trailed off as she fell asleep.

I leaned over kissed her head and whispered, "I love you."

Then as I was about to open the door to leave, she whispered out, "I love you too, Carlisle."

I smiled, that was really nice to hear and I hope that I get to hear it more often.

I left the hospital and headed home to our children and explain to them what she told me and how we proceed with everything, I need to know how they all feel for Isabella and they need to know that I already love her. This is going to be a very long talk.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**CPOV**

When I got home, it was silent, but I knew better. They were all home, just waiting till I got in the door. I decided to take my time and walk at a human pace to the door. Then right before I got to the door I bent over to tie my shoe.

"Dad, you don't even have laces," said Edward.

I chuckled and went through the door.

"Is she okay, why was she so upset? Did she tell you the rest of her dream? Is she going to be our mother? Are you guys dating? Is she going to move in here with us? Are you going to get married? Why aren't you answering me? Answer me!" said a bouncing, excited Jasper.

We all just stared at him; I think my son has gone crazy.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I can't help the way I am, you are all really excited, and add that with Alice's excitement, you got a vampire on crack," he said to justify his behavior.

"Well, just to answer your questions, she's ok. She was upset because she thought that she shouldn't have scolded you guys because she isn't your mother. I told her it was okay and that all of you think of her as your mother. She said that she thought of you all as her children, even her unknown children. Yes she told me the rest of her dream and let's just say that she had a very interesting dream. I am pretty sure that she will be your mother; she's expecting to see you all tomorrow.

"As for dating, we haven't made it official, but we both know that we already love each other. I'm pretty sure that it will be awhile before she moves in here, if she even wants to. We can't get married yet, she just moved into town. That would give the people of Forks something to talk about for sure. It's too soon for that," I answered all Jasper's questions.

"Okay, at least you guys are on the right track. Now what did you mean by 'her unknown children'?" asked Alice.

"Well, in Isabella's dream, she is pregnant," I said.

"What?" they all screamed.

"How is that possible?" asked a sad Rose, "not trying to be disrespectful to mom, but are you even sure that it's yours?"

"I'm not sure if it's possible. And I'm sure, that they're mine," I say while thinking back to what I said during the dream about the table.

Just then Edward started to laugh, "I can't believe you said that."

I just shrugged, but I was embarrassed.

"What? What did he say? I want to laugh," pouted Em.

"Nothing, Edward wasn't supposed to know that," I said.

"Okay, what do you mean by 'they're mine'," asked Jasper to change the subject.

"Bella said that she was pregnant with more then one, but she doesn't know how many," I said.

"Wow, not only did we get a mom, but we are getting more siblings and Edward finally gets his mate. Man, our mom is awesome. When she does something, she doesn't do it halfway," said Emmett.

All of them nodded their heads in agreement. I couldn't help but silently agree with them.

"Well, now that that is all explained, now we can all get ready to go see her when visiting hours start," said an excited Alice.

That is when I noticed that it was already time for them to get ready for school. They all nodded in agreement to what Alice said and got up to go get ready, but I stopped them.

"The only thing that you all are going to be getting ready for is school. You all have school today and you better go," I told them in a stern tone.

"But dad, we want to visit mom. Please," pouted Alice.

"She said that you all better go to school or else. I mean, do you really want to make her mad; she is also your English teacher. She could torture you at school," I told them.

"Fine, we will go to school, but after we are going straight over to the hospital," said Edward.

All the children agreed and went upstairs to get ready. I followed them up the stairs so that I could get ready for work.

When I got to work, I decided that I should check on Isabella, so went to her room and went in. She was still asleep, so I went over and kissed her forehead. She sighed out my name and turned over. I smiled and then left and got to work. This was going to be a long day, I wouldn't be able to see her until after my shift, and that wasn't until the kids got out of school.

**JPOV**

It has been a long day. It was already the last class of the day, but it had to be the slowest ever. I swear that the clock just moved backwards. I think I may actually ditch this class.

Before I can even make a decision on how to do it, I get a text from Alice.

_Don't do it Jazz. Mom will find out and punish you, I'm not sure with what, but she will. U have to wait it out like the rest of us._

Damn it. Why can't this class end?

Finally, I can't believe that class was that long.

"Hurry up Jazz, we want to go see mom," said Rose.

"I'm coming, hold your horses Rose," I said as I got into the car.

"Hey, should we get her something? Like flowers or balloons or something," asked Emmett.

"We should. We can get her flowers and balloons," exclaimed Alice.

So when we go to the hospital, we went to the gift shop and got mom a vase of wild flowers and different types of balloons. Then we went to her room. When we got to her room, we heard her giggle and sigh out, "Oh Carlisle, right there."

We all looked at each other in disgust, because it sounded like they were doing something none PG13. We really don't need to be hearing this.

"We know that you are all out there, you can come in," we heard mom say through the door.

Edward opened the door slowly and peeked in and sighed in relief.

"It's okay everyone, they are still dressed, dad was just rubbing her back," he whispered.

Dad chuckled and shook his head at us.

Alice and Rose went up to mom and gave her the things we bought her.

"Thank you guys so much, they are beautiful," she said.

After that we all got quiet. The six of us were all shifting around, I know it's because one of us have to ask her the question and we never decided who was going to ask.

"All of you look nervous, what do you all have to be nervous about?" asked mom.

We all looked at each other, and then I decided that I would ask.

"Well, we had a question to ask you and we are nervous about how you will answer," I said.

"You can ask me anything," she said.

"Well, dad said that you thought of us as your children and I can feel that you love us just as much as dad does. We just wanted to let you know that we love too and we wanted to know if we could call you mom," I said.

I started off confident, but then I looked at the floor waiting for rejection. I could feel that we were all scared, even Carlisle.

"If you all want to call me mom, then you can, but I suggest that you only call me mom when it's us. It would be best to call me Miss Swan at school," she said.

We all nodded and then rushed to over to hug her.

"So now that that is over with, I want to hear about you pasts. How did you all became a vampire and apart of the family? Then I will tell you all about me," she said.

Just then my phone rang and when I looked at it I smiled and answered it.

_What's up fucker?_

"Jasper Hale, you better watch your language, or so help me…" said mom while trailing off, she didn't even need to finish, because I really didn't want to find out what would happen.

**Hey asshole, who was that? That sounded a lot like mama C.**

_Who's mama C?_

I have never heard of a mama C. I knew almost everyone that Peter knew. As I was thinking these things, mom gasped out loud.

"Jasper, hand me the phone," she demanded in an angry tone. I just handed her the phone because I didn't want her mad at me and because I was really confused.

Now all six of us were listening to mom talk to Peter, well more like yell at him.

_Peter Whitlock, why haven't you called me? It has been at least two months since the last time I heard from you and Char._

How the hell does mom know Peter and Char? I looked around the room to see the others looking really confused, their emotions were the same.

**Awe mama C, we were gonna call you, but we've been busy.**

_Oh, I see how it is, you are to busy to call your mama C, but you can call Jasper. I'm hurt Peter, really hurt. I have been worried about you, you could have been killed and I wouldn't even know._

Mom's voice was cracking and she was sniffling, she sounded like she was going to cry. But she was smiling and I could feel her amusement.

**Don't cry mama C. I'm really sorry for not calling you. To make it up to you, me and Char will come to see you in a few weeks.**

_That would be lovely Peter; I haven't seen you two in so long. Oh, I have a few questions for you._

**Go ahead and ask.**

_Why didn't you tell me that vampires could have gold eyes?_

She knows about vampires? Well at least we don't have to explain everything to her. I look over at Edward and he nods his head in agreement.

**I never thought that it would matter. I never thought that you would meet the Cullens.**

_Well I have, and guess what, I found my mate, so our family just got bigger, and now how do you know Jasper and the rest of the Cullens?_

**No way! Never would have thought your mate would be Carlisle, but now that I think about it, maybe that's why I call you mama C. The 'C' probably stands for Cullen, you were meant to be a Cullen. And to answer your question, they were already kind of family; Jasper is Char and mines sire and our brother.**

_Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother?_

**I didn't know how to tell you about Jasper, but that doesn't matter now, because now you know about him.**

_Peter, I think that I need to go, because from the confused faces I am getting, I need to explain some things to my new family._

**Okay, mama C, talk to you later. Char says she loves you, and so do I.**

_Love you guys too, talk to you soon. Bye._

As soon as mom hung up she held up her hand to halt all of our questions.

"Yes I know about vampires, Peter and Char told me everything including the Volturi and about their pasts in the southern vampire wars. The reason that I know Peter and Char is because they saved me from being attacked about three years ago."

We all growled when she said she was attacked.

"Will you all hush, I'm alright, it was three years ago. I am here with you all right now and I'm safe," said mom in a soothing voice.

"So they saved you and let you live?" I asked.

"Yes, Peter didn't even know who I was, but he kept calling me mama C. I asked him why he called me that, but he would just shrug and say 'I don't know'. So it just stuck. He has been calling me that since we met. And for letting me live, he just said that he knew that I was supposed to become a vampire, but now wasn't the time," she said.

We were all thinking about what she said. I can't believe that Peter and Char met mom first, that kind of sucks. Edward must have been thinking some of the same things because of the question he asked.

"So, Peter and Charlotte, you consider them your children?" asked Edward, he sounded kind of jealous. All five of us were feeling jealous, they knew her first.

"Yes, I love them just like I love all of you. Don't be jealous of them, you will all see me more then them. They like to travel and only visit me about three times a year," she soothed.

We nodded our heads.

"Now, a question that I want an answer to is why do you all have gold eyes?" she asked.

**CPOV**

"Now, a question that I want an answer to is why do you all have gold eyes?" Isabella asked.

"We have gold eyes because we drink the blood of animals, not from humans," said Edward.

"Yeah mom, humans are friends, not food," said Emmett with a straight face.

We were all looking at him like he was crazy. Why would he say something like that? I was about to ask him about it, but then Isabella started to giggle and this caused Emmett to smile wide. We all looked at her wanting to know what she thought was funny.

"Really Emmett, how many times have you seen that movie?" asked Isabella as she stopped giggling.

"I watch it when everyone is out, so only a few," said Emmett.

"Well, one of these days we are going to have to watch it," said Isabella.

"What are you both talking about?" asked Jasper.

"Finding Nemo, it has to be one of the best movies ever?" said Isabella.

I know that we all had to have the same face on because then Isabella started to talk again.

"Since it looks like you all don't know what we are talking about, how about a movie day where we all pick one of our favorite movies and we watch them?"

All the children agreed eagerly and Alice said, "We will have it at our house, this Saturday. Carlisle will pick you up at your house at nine and bring you over. We will tell you our stories and then we can watch the movie. We can't tell you now because Charlie will be here in a few minutes to pick you up and take you home."

"Not that I disagree with your plans, Alice, but who do you know Charlie is coming," asked a confused Isabella.

All the kids looked at me and I nodded.

"Well, do you know that some vampires have powers?" asked Edward.

Isabella nodded her head.

"Well, Alice has the ability to see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions," I say to her.

"I can't read your mind though," said Edward.

"Well that is interesting to know, we will discuss this later," she said.

We all nodded our heads and just then the Chief walked into the room.

"So Dr. Cullen is she ready to be released," he asked after he kissed her head.

"Yes she is, she has just been waiting for you," I say to him.

"So are you ready Bells?" he asked her.

"Yeah dad, did you bring me clothes," she asked.

"Yes, here you go," he said handing her a bag.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to go also. Come on kids. Oh and Isabella, I will see you on Saturday." I said as the kids and I leave.

**BPOV**

I can't believe he did that. Now I have to explain why I will see him on Saturday to Charlie. I am so going to get him for that.

"Why will you be seeing Dr. Cullen on Saturday?" asked Charlie, he always wants to get to the point.

"Well, on Saturday I will be spending the day with him and his children," I say.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bells?" he asks me concerned.

"Do what, dad?" I ask him confused.

"I know that Dr. Cullen is a good man, but he is older than you and he also has five teenage children. I just want to make sure that your okay with this," he said.

"I'm sure about this dad. I don't care about the age difference and I really like his children," I tell him.

"Okay, I just want to make sure. I will give you a few minutes so you can change, just meet me in the hall when your done," he said leaving the room.

Charlie got his concerns out, so now he will leave it alone. This is one of the reasons I love my dad. Now I just have to wait for Saturday, this is going to be a long couple of days.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was wondering if you would give me movie ideas for each of the Cullens. Leave them in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I am standing in my closet trying to decide what to wear today. I really don't know how I should dress. At this point I might just go in sweats. Just as I have this thought, my cell phone beeps, so I walk over to it to check it.

_Mom, you better not where sweats today-Alice_

How did she get my number? I don't even think I gave it to Carlisle. Then my phone beeped again.

_I have my ways mom. You should wear that pink sleeveless shirt you have and a pair of blue jeans. Wear your white coat and a pink scarf, and for shoes wear those pink flats._** (A/N: Outfit on my profile.)**

After I read the message I went looking for the clothes that she said. When I came to the shirt, I remembered that it was low cut and showed a lot of cleavage. Maybe I shouldn't wear this. There goes my phone again, I wonder if Alice likes clothes or something.

_Wear it mom, it will drive dad crazy. Don't worry about us; we just want you and dad to be happy. And to answer your question, I love shopping._

I guess I am wearing this then. I do need to pay Carlisle back for leaving me to deal with Charlie. This really will do the trick.

So after I got dressed, I did my hair and for make up, I just put on some eye liner and lip gloss. After that, I put on my jacket and scarf because I knew that Carlisle would be here any minute now.

By the time I went downstairs, there was a knock at the door. So I went to open it and there stood Carlisle in all his glory. When he looked at me, his face lit up and he looked so handsome. I must have stopped breathing because the next thing I know he rushed to grab me before I could hit the floor.

"Isabella, you need to remember to breathe," he chuckled out, but you could see the concern in his eyes.

"I know, but you took my breath away," I said with a giggle; that sounded so cheesy.

He chuckled again and said, "You took my breath away too. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I say to him.

"Are you ready to go? I thought that we could stop at the store and bye a few things that you like to eat for all day and tonight," he said.

"Yes, I'm ready and stopping at the store is fine with me," I say as we step outside and I lock the house up.

He then leads me to his car, which is a shiny, black Mercedes. He then opened the door for me and I got in. Then he got into the car and we drove to the store.

**EPOV**

We were all waiting for dad to come home with mom. We were all anxious to spend the day with her, but there are a few of us that are nervous about telling mom about our pasts.

Jasper was afraid that she was going to be terrified of him. He didn't want mom to look at him in disgust and never want to go near him. I didn't want to mom to be disgusted with me when I tell her about my rebellious stage. Rose was just afraid to tell mom about her past and how she became one of us. Alice was sad because she could only tell mom what her name was.

Emmett was the only one that wasn't freaking out. He is the only one that has had an okay life. He only had a few slips and never had a rebellious stage like me.

"Will you all stop worrying? Mom will not abandon any of us," said Emmett.

"You can say that though, you haven't done anything horrible like me," said Jasper.

We must have been very focused on each other because none of us heard mom and dad come up the driveway or come into the house giggling and laughing.

"What has the two of you laughing?" asked Emmett.

"We went to the grocery store and ran into Mr. and Mrs. Newton, Mr. and Mrs. Stanley, and Ms. Malory. They were all shocked to see us there together and apparently all three women are now mad at me because Ms. Malory was after your father. They couldn't control their glares at me," said mom.

"The men were eyeing your mother like there was no tomorrow, right there in front of their wives. They are really lucky that I didn't hurt them for staring at my mate like that," said dad with a scowl on his face. "And then Ms. Malory had the nerve to ask your mother 'aren't you a little young for him? You are like ten years younger then him, what would your father say? What about your children Carlisle?' I was about to tell her to mind her own business, but your mother beat me to it."

"What did you say mom?" asked Rose.

"I told her to mind her own damn business, that what I do in my life doesn't involve her. Then I told her, 'just so you know, my father doesn't have a problem with it and if he did, I wouldn't care because he doesn't make my decisions, I do.' Then your father said 'my children love her already and they don't care who I'm with as long as I'm happy. Now if you will excuse us we need to finish shopping.' All of them stared at us with open mouths, they were stuck there for a few minutes until a little old lady rammed her cart into the back of Mr. Stanley's legs," said mom before she started to laugh again, while we all laughed with her.

"I can't believe that she had the nerve to ask that. They are lucky that we weren't there, or we wou-" Alice started to say, but then got pulled into a vision.

_Alice and mom were in the classroom and Lauren comes in with a scowl on her face and walks straight up to mom and starts yelling at her._

"_You've ruined everything. My mom and I were supposed to complete the Cullen family. My mom was going to date and then marry Dr. Cullen. We would move in with the Cullens and Edward would see that I am perfect for him. We would then start to date and then one day get married. But you just had to show up and steal the Cullens from us!"_

_Mom just stood there shocked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Mom then got control of her self, but before she could say anything, Alice spoke._

"_Lauren, she didn't steal anything from you or your mother. She can't steal what was never yours. Your mother was never going to date my dad and my brother would never date you. They wouldn't dare stoop so low as to date you and your mother. They have standards."_

"_Why you little bi-" Lauren started to say as she lifted her hand to slap Alice, but was cut off._

"Alice, what happens?" I asked her as the vision is cut off.

"I don't know," she huffed out.

"What was the vision about? Come on, don't leave us out of the loop, tell us," whined Emmett.

"Mom and Alice are talking in the classroom and interrupted by Lauren. She starts yelling at mom saying that mom stole us Cullens away from her and her mother. Apparently, Ms. Malory was going to date and marry dad and then I was supposed to start dating Lauren," I said.

"Yeah, Lauren thought that her and her mother would complete our family. Once she was done yelling at mom, I told her off. Then Lauren was going to slap me and call me a bitch, but someone or something stopped her. We didn't see what because the vision ended," Alice finished.

"First off, Alice, no cussing, it's not lady like. Second, Jasper, calm down, no one is going to hurt Alice. Third, Rosalie, no, you can't kill Lauren, and neither can you Jasper. Fourth, I guess we will just have to wait to see what happens and I swear that if any of you do anything to the girl, I will make sure Rose won't be able to go into the garage, Emmett won't be able to play video games, Alice's credit cards will be taken away so she can't shop, Jasper won't have access to his study, and Edward won't be able to play his piano or listen to his music," mom said in a stern voice.

"How did you know what we liked to do?" asked Emmett.

"I asked your father," was her answer.

We all looked at Carlisle and he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Leave your father alone, if he wouldn't have told me, I still would have found out," mom said. "Now, let's all go to the living room and sit down, so you all can tell me your stories."

We all went into the living room and sat down. Then it was very quiet, no one talked. I knew that everyone was starting to panic, because all of a sudden my panic doubled.

"Okay, you all need to calm down. Jasper, you are projecting and need to stop because Isabella looks like she is going to have a panic attack," said a panicking Carlisle.

After Jasper gained control of his emotions and mom began to breathe normally, she began to speak to us.

"Okay, can one of you please tell my why you are all so nervous?" mom asked us all.

Emmett looked at all of us, waiting for one of us to tell her what was wrong. None of us said anything though.

Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "They are all scared to tell you about there pasts. They are afraid that you will judge them, be scared of them, or never go near them again after they tell you what they did or what happened to them."

It was quiet for a few minutes and it seemed that mom was letting everything that Emmett say sink in.

"I am going to tell you all now that I would never do that to you guys. I love you all so much already. I want to hear about your pasts because I want to get to know you all better. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said.

Jasper was the one to answer her, "We want to tell you, but we are just scared about your reaction to what we tell you."

"From the way it seems to me, you all want to get this over with. So, we will start with the oldest vampire and end with the youngest," suggested mom.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, don't you kids?" asked dad.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. That would be the best way to start.

**BPOV**

"Okay, who's first?" I asked.

"I am," said Carlisle. "I was born Carlisle Cullen in1640. From what I can remember of my human past is that my mother died after giving birth to me and my father was an Anglican pastor. I was changed in 1663 at the age of twenty-three. What happen was that I took over the searches that my father did. He would go searching for vampires and other 'evil' beings. I ended up finding a real vampire and was bitten. Once I woke up, I took off and stayed away from humans. I didn't want to kill humans and I thought I was a monster, so I tried to kill my self. Soon I found out that I couldn't kill myself, so I just starved myself. Then one day I heard a heart beat and went straight for the kill. When I came to, I found out that I attacked a deer. That is when I found out that I could live off of animals. After I got control, I started to travel around. I meet others of my kind, but they didn't have my beliefs. Then in 1918, is when I found Edward, but that is his story. "

Wow, Carlisle has been through a lot over the last three hundred years. I wonder if Carlisle has ever drunk human blood, maybe I should ask him.

"Carlisle, have you ever drunk human blood?" I asked him.

"No. I have tasted it, but never drank it. I have only tasted it when I had to change the children," he answered.

"Well, I'm very proud of you. You resist human blood and you be came a doctor to help humans," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, who's next?" I asked.

"I am," whispered Jasper.

I got up and went over to where he was sitting and sat next to him. I grabbed his hand and said, "Jasper, I know that you are afraid to tell me about your past, but to tell you the truth, I already know some of it. Charlotte and Peter told me their past. I figured if you are their sire, then you must have a similar past. I didn't judge them, so I won't judge you."

"Thank you, mom, I needed that. I was born Jasper Whitlock in 1844. I don't remember my human family at all. What I do remember is that I joined the Confederate army when I was sixteen, almost seventeen. I rose quickly in ranks, because of my charisma, and be came the youngest Major in the Confederate army. One night, while I was leading a group of refugees, I crossed three women and me being the southern gentleman that I am, stop to offer my assistance. I was turned in 1863, at the age of nineteen. Once I had awoken, I was put in charge of the newborns. During my time with Maria, I must have killed hundreds of humans and vampires, maybe thousands, I'm not that sure. The only person I ever trusted was Peter. That's why I let him and Char go. Then a few years later they came back for me and I left with them. I stayed with them for awhile and then took off by my self because I was becoming depressed. I couldn't handle feeding off humans anymore. Their emotions were too much for me, so I only fed when I couldn't take the burn anymore. Then in 1948, I found my Alice. She told me about another way to live, I was skeptical at first, but then I just went with it. Turns out it was the best decision of my life."

"I swear, if I ever see that bitch Maria, I will tear her ass up, burn the pieces and dance around the fire for what she did to three of my children," I seethed.

"Wow, mom just cussed," boomed out Emmett.

I looked at everyone and said, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You were just expressing your emotions," Carlisle said before kissing my temple, when did he move?

"Dad, please don't think of that, that is just disgusting," Edward said with a shudder.

"Sorry, son," Carlisle said, and if he could, I knew he would be blushing.

"What's going on?" I ask the both of them.

"Apparently, dad likes it when you cuss," said Edward.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Dad was turned on by your dirty language," said Emmett.

I knew that I blushed a bright red, which caused the children to laugh.

"Okay, leave your mother and me alone," said Carlisle.

I nodded and said, "Whose next?"

Edward sighed and began to speak, "I was born in 1901 as Edward Anthony Mason II. My mother was a stay at home mom and my father was a lawyer. I was closer to my mother then I was to my father. My father wanted my to be a lawyer like him, but I wanted to join the army. My mother didn't like that to much. Then in 1918, the Spanish Influenza hit and my father, mother and I all caught it. My father was first to die. Then my mother, but before she died, from what Carlisle told me, she asked Carlisle to save me. We think that she some how knew what he was and so she basically told Carlisle to change me. He did. I was seventeen when dad changed me. I started off on the animal diet, but about ten years later, I went through a rebellious stage. I started to feed on humans, but only the bad ones like Peter and Charlotte. A few years later, I felt like I was losing my self, so I went back to Carlisle. I started up the vegetarian diet again, and have been on it ever since."

"Edward, don't be ashamed, of your rebellious stage. Every teenager goes through it. I went through it, I went against what my mother said a lot of the time, just like you went against what your father said," I told him.

I was about to ask who's next, but from the look on Alice's face, I knew. Since I was still next to Jasper, I reached over and grabbed her hand.

Alice looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "All I know from my human life is that my name was Alice Brandon. I don't know anymore, I don't even know my real age. When I woke up to the vampire life, I had two visions, one of Jasper and the other of Dad and Edward. I knew that I couldn't go to dad until I had Jasper with me, so I waited. When Jasper found me, we went looking for the family. We have been with them ever since."

"Alice, don't cry over not remembering your past. Just be happy that you now have a mate that loves you and a family that also loves you," I tell her.

She gives me a smile, which I return. I then look up to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett is looking at Rosalie with concern; in fact, everyone is looking at her with concern. I get up again and walk over to sit next to Rosalie. I pull her into my arms and just hold her.

"Rosalie, just start whenever you want, okay," I tell her.

She nods her head, takes a deep breath and begins, "I was born Rosalie Lillian Hale in 1915. At eighteen, I was considered the most beautiful girl in Rochester, New York. I know it went to my head, I know that I am probably the vainest person ever. But back then I didn't. I was engaged to Royce King II. I thought that he loved me, but he didn't. One night, while I was walking home from a friend's house, I saw Royce and few of his friends. He called me over to him, and I went. Turns out they were drunk."

I have a feeling of what happened next.

"Hon, just continue when you can," I whisper to her.

"They beat and r-r-raped me, then they left me to die in the middle of the street. I thought that I was going to die there, but I didn't. Dad found me and changed me. So I was changed in 1833 at the age of eighteen. When I woke up, I was angry and scared. Dad assured me that he and Edward wouldn't hurt me. After they explained everything to me, I was really angry. Instead of taking it out on them, I took it out on those bastards. I found and killed every single one of them. I saved Royce for last though. After that I went back to Dad and Edward. Then in 1935, I found Emmett, my light in this life. Even though I love my family with everything that I am, I still hate that I am a vampire sometimes. There was one dream that I had as a human and that was to have children. I always wanted a baby, now I can't have one."

She has been through so much. I know that she would have been a great mother.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry that you never got to experience motherhood, but I just know that you would have been a great mother," I tell her.

"Thanks mom," she whispers.

I look over to Emmett and he's looking at Rosalie. When he looks at me, I nod my head for him to start.

"I was born Emmett Dale McCarty in 1915. I remember that I had a large family. I was a wild child, but I always helped my family. I was an awesome hunter, but I guess that I wasn't as good as I thought. In 1935, I was changed at the age of twenty. Rose found me in the woods, being mauled by a bear. She killed the bear and then ran me all the way to Carlisle. She didn't think that she could change me herself. I was in and out of it the whole time, I thought that Rose was an angel and Carlisle was god. But anyways, when I woke up, I thought it was cool that I was a vampire."

"Emmett, you are one special person. I bet that you love to hunt bears." I told him.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Language, Emmett," I scold him. "Now that I know all of your stories, I want to say a few things."

I look around and all of them look nervous, even Carlisle. I guess I should put them out of their misery, "I love you all even more. You all have become stronger then you think. Carlisle, you found a way to live without harming humans and that gave you the strength to become a doctor. Jasper, once you found that there was a better way to live; you took the opportunity to embrace it. Edward, you rebelled against your father, but that just made you become stronger. Alice, you never gave up, you could have, but you didn't. Rosalie, you over came what happened to you and you found real love. Emmett, you are what holds this family together, you make everyone happy when they are down, and you are make stressful situations lighter. You all contribute something to this family, and I love you all for it."

I look around at all of them and they all seem to be in their own little worlds. I let them take it all in and just wait. The next thing I knew, I was in a group hug with all the children.

"We love you mom," said Rosalie.

"I love you all too," I tell them. "Shoot, I forgot about the ice cream, now it's probably all melted."

What a great way to change the subject, so they won't dwell on their pasts.

"No, I put it away, and also the rest of the food," said Carlisle.

"That reminds me. Why did you by so much food? It's only you that needs to eat," asked Jasper.

See, totally got them to think about something else.

"Well, everyone was watching us shop. I had to make it look like I was going to feed all of you. It would look weird if I only bought enough for me. I had to get a lot because I am supposed to be feeding a family of six and also my self. And plus three of you are teenaged boys and they are supposed to eat like there is no tomorrow. You all see the size of Emmett, if he were human, I bet he could eat all the food I bought plus more all by him self," I tell them.

"So, you put on a show for everyone?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, I did. I made them believe that I would never feed you guys already made food. I actually bought all the ingredients to make a pizza instead of buying a frozen one. I swear that all the mothers were giving me the evil eye. I told your father that I would never feed you guys a frozen pizza because you all deserve better than that. With all of you kids at school all day and having to eat the crappy cafeteria food and then there's your father who is at the hospital all day. You all deserve a home cooked meal, not a meal that takes about ten minutes to cook," I tell them.

"You should have seen what happened after she said that. She said that while we were going down the frozen food section and she said it kind of loud. Every female in the isle ended up putting the frozen pizzas that they were going to buy back. Some even put some of the other frozen foods back. I heard a few of the women say that they were never going to go grocery shopping while your mother was there. Your mother made every female very self conscious about what they needed to feed there families. Some women even started to follow us around the store and got everything your mother got. At one point, when your mother noticed this, she started to grab random things and putting them in the cart. Then she would look down at the cart, take it out and then put it back," said Carlisle.

"Hey, I didn't expect them to copy everything I did. It's not my fault that these women don't know how to cook real food. I think the only females in this town that cook home cooked meals for their families are Mrs. Webber, Sue Clearwater, and Emily Young," I say.

"You know people from La Push?" asked Alice.

I look around at everyone and they looked kind of shocked.

"Yes, I use to babysit a few of the kids from there when I would come to visit my dad. Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara. I believe that Embry is seventeen, Jacob, Quil, and Paul are sixteen, and Seth is fourteen. I am really close with Paul though, I used to cook for him when I came down to visit my dad, and I send him cookies every month," I answer Alice.

"Have you seen them lately?" asked Rosalie.

"No, but I have met Emily Young, she is Sam Uley's fiancée. I never babysat him, but I know who he is. She came up to me and introduced herself at the grocery store, the day before the accident. She invited me to a bonfire, its tomorrow night. So I figured that I would spend today and most of tomorrow with all of you and tomorrow night I would go to the bonfire," I say to them.

"You can't go!" yelled all five teenagers.

"Don't yell at your mother," said an angry Carlisle.

"We're sorry, mom," they all said with their heads down.

"It's okay, now tell me why I should not go," I ask them.

"Because it's too dangerous," said Edward while the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"How is it dangerous?" I ask.

"We can't tell you, but please don't go," said Rosalie.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I miss them. I am going and that is final. I will call your father when I get there, and then I will call him when I get home so you all know that I am safe. Now, I am going to make me something to eat and then we can watch the movies," I say walking to the kitchen, effectively ending the conversation.

**EMPOV**

"How did she know the way to the kitchen?" I asked.

"I don't know, but how can we let her go to La Push?" asked Edward.

"Your mother can go where ever she wants. We can't stop her from going, and if you do you will all be punished," said dad sternly.

"Let's change the subject, or we are going to start arguing," said Alice. "Really though, how did she know where the kitchen was?"

"I just know, I can't explain it," said mom as she came out of the kitchen with nasty human food. "So, we are going to start off with _Finding Nemo_. Then we will watch Carlisle's pick, then mine, then Emmett's, then Rosalie's, then Alice's, then Edward's, and then Jasper's. Now, tell me what you all picked."

"I picked _The Hangover_," I said.

"I picked _The Devil Wears Prada_," says Alice.

"I picked _2 Fast 2 Furious_," says my Rosie.

"I picked _The Outsiders_," says Edward.

"I picked _The Fight Club_," said Jasper.

"I picked _Ocean's Eleven_," said dad.

"Those movies are all really good, and I can see why you all picked them," said mom.

"Well come on now, lets watch the movies!" I exclaimed.

We all sat around the living room and Alice got up to put the first movie on. Everyone is going to love it, I just know it.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this is was a good chapter and it will hold you until the next one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
